Rufus (episode)
"Rufus" is the eighth episode of Season 2 of Lilo & Stitch: The Series. It aired on August 26, 2005. Plot When Stitch is kidnapped by Dr. Drakken, Pleakley calls on the help of Kim Possible to rescue him. Although they initially both want the other to step aside, Lilo and Kim must work together to accomplish this goal. Also, Jumba mistakes Rufus for the dangerous experiment 607. Gantu and Reuben do not appear. Synopsis Stitch is running through trees while trying to hide as Lilo had finished counting. While looking around to find Stitch, she eventually finds him in the palm tree. Lilo is not pleased by this, as Stitch was supposed to hide instead of telling her where he is, thus defeating the purpose of hide-and-seek. Suddenly, an aircraft has abducted Stitch from the tree, and Lilo goes after it but soon loses it. Back at her house, Jumba finds Pleakley in the living room looking at some magazines, which he refers to them as his "treasure of Earth knowledge". Lilo soon returns back home and tells them of Stitch's disappearance. She then suggests using Jumba's ship to find him. Jumba tells her that his ship is not working, so Lilo decides to rescue Stitch on her own. Jumba warns her that she can't go on dangerous missions without 626. Lilo wonders on who could do the job better than her, until Pleakley finds a magazine cover of Kim Possible. He then tells Lilo that they can go to Kim's website, tell her that they are in trouble, and take advantage of her highly efficient secret agent skills. Jumba then looks at the magazine which soon impresses him of Kim's impressive resume. Lilo is pessimistic on having to hire Kim and claims she doesn't need her, as they can do the job themselves. However, Pleakley assures Lilo that the "saving business" should be left to the professionals, as he soon writes an e-mail to Kim reading: "ATTENTION! URGENT MATTER, SAFETY OF THE WORLD AT STAKE, NEED HELP A.S.A.P." and sends the letter. Pleakley then says that they will have to wait for Kim to arrive, though Lilo is worried if Stitch needs them right now. When Kim, Ron Stoppable and Rufus arrive to help Lilo save Stitch, Jumba notices Ron's pet naked mole rat. He mistakes Rufus for Experiment 607 (Launch) and chases him for most of the adventure, much to Ron's horror. Meanwhile, Dr. Drakken and Shego have Stitch confined inside an underwater base, where they both prepare to clone him. When Kim goes out to find the base and rescue Stitch, she gets sucked into a current ("People Eater") and also taken hostage. Eventually, Stitch and Kim are rescued from their prison by Lilo and Rufus. Everyone then manages to escape the underwater base. Back on the beach, Jumba is still convinced that Rufus is Experiment 607. However, Stitch takes Ron's pet naked mole rat, sniffs him a few times, and then tells Jumba that Rufus is not one of his "cousins" but a mole rat, much to Jumba's surprise. Later, Lilo teaches Kim how to dance the hula, and everyone has a good time together. Experiment Mentioned *607: Launch Trivia *This episode features a crossover with Kim Possible. *Rufus, of course, could not be Launch as Ron had him since about 12 years old, while the experiments had only arrived to Earth about a year prior to the episode's events. *Gantu, Reuben and Nani do not appear in this episode. *Although this episode is non-canon to the Kim Possible series, the adventure took place before Season 3 as Kim mentions the challenge she had talking to Josh Mankey. Category:Episodes